A Sakaki Tragedy
by Black-Phinoex
Summary: While traviling home from a duling tournament Yuya Sakaki and his older brothers get into an accident. Two of them do not make it home. What caused the accident to happen? Who survived? Who didn't? Read to find out. Rated T to be safe and because I'm a little paranoid.


**Arc-V one-shot:**

 **Hey readers. I recently got into the Yu-GI-OH Arc-V anime. I've had this idea swimming in my head for a while and decided to wrie it down. It took a few days but I hope you all injoy this one shot. I can't believe it took me 18 pages to write this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **Yu-GI-OH Arc-V or any of it's characters**

It was late and the road was wet and slippery from the rain that had been falling since that afternoon. A car was driving on the highway trying to get home to Paradise City from New Domino City. First it had to get to Heartland City to rest for the night. Inside the small black car were four brothers. Yuto, Yuri, Yugo and Yuya.

The oldest was Yuto. He sat in the passenger side up front of the car which belonged to him. The second oldest was Yuri who sat behind the driver glancing between his sleeping brother beside him and the window. Next was Yugo the driver. He and Yuto had switched seats so Yuto could have a break from driving. Then there was Yuya the youngest sitting behind Yuto asleep against Yuri's shoulder.

"How much farther to Heartland?" Yugo muttered under his breath agitated from all the driving and his own exhaustion.

"Calm down, it's only another hour away from here," Yuto calmly stated.

The car speed up to 100 km then 106 as it neared a turn. The tires spun but the car surprisingly didn't go out of control. The rain continued, falling in sheets and the wind was fierce but Yugo was the second safest driver of the Sakaki brothers next to Yuto.

"Maybe you should slow down a little," Yuya muttered as he woke up and noticed the speed they were going.

"Yeah your right. With all this rain and the road being wet this speed isn't safe," Yugo said as he eased of the gas

Yugo slowed to 95 km before the next turn in the road. He decided not to speed up after the turn due to the weather and his fatigue. As the car drove on a second vehicle drove up behind them. It turned on its signal light and Yugo let them pass.

"And here I thought we were the last people on earth and it was just us out here," Yuya joked light heartedly causing his brothers to laugh.

As the brothers continued down the road with the other vehicle just in front something caught Yuto's attention. Outside by the side of the road something moved.

"Yugo slow down a bit more," Yuto warned.

The warning came too late. Whatever had caught Yuto's attention had run out right in front of them. It was a deer. Yugo knew there was no time to slow down so he swerved to try and avoid hitting it but even that didn't work as the car still hit the animal.

Everything happened so quickly but to the brothers it felt like slow motion. Yugo served to the left. The car hit the deer, throwing it over the hood. Yugo lost control on the wet slick road and the car spun around once before flipping over in the ditch on the other side of the rolled before smacking roof first into a tree.

"Hey is everyone alright?" Yuya heard a voice ask as the same car that had passed the brothers a little while ago stopped at the side of the road. "Shay call for help," the same voice called out.

Yuya felt himself being pulled from the wreckage by a blond man a little older then him. He was placed on a jacket laid out for him as his rescuers tended to him and his brothers.

"My name is Shay Obsidian I'm on the highway right between Heartland City and New Domino City, there's been an accident about on hour from Heartland City….One vehicle was involved…. Kite how many occupants?"

"Four."

"Four people were in the car. My friend Kite Tenjo and Sister Lulu Obsidian removed the least injured…"

Yuya struggled to stay conscious but he was getting very tired. Someone knelt next to him and he felt himself being lifted off the ground slightly and pulled towards something warm. Yuya opened his eyes to see a girl with long dark purple hair and pink eyes looking at him with concern.

"The dispatcher said we shouldn't move them," Shay said keeping his phone to his ear.

"It's okay," the girl said soothingly to Yuya, "You're going to be okay."

"My b-br-others," Yuya weakly spoke.

"Shhh. What's your name? Mine's Lulu," the girl said calmly.

"Yu-ya," Yuya told her.

"And your brothers? What are their names?"

"Y-uto, Y-Yugo, Yur-i."

Yuya managed to weakly explain who was who and in what seat they had been sitting in. He wasn't sure if his brothers were okay or if they were even alive. He was only sure of the fact he was alive.

"Help's on its way," Shay said kneeling down next to his sister as sirens could be heard in the distance.

Yuya opened his eyes to the color white. He looked around a bit a little confused until he remembered the accident. The door opened and the same girl from the accident scene walked in.

"Oh I see you're awake," She said with a smile.

"How long was I out for?" Yuya asked as he sat up despite the pain it caused him.

"You've been out for almost a week. Do you remember me?"

"I think so. You're Lulu? Right?"

"Yes. My brother, a friend of ours and I were heading home after a weekend of hiking and we saw the accident happen so we turned back to help."

"You were in the vehicle that passed us," Yuya thought out loud as Lulu nodded. "My brothers and I were heading home from a dueling tournament in a city a few days drive from where we live."

The door opened again and a doctor walked in with Shay behind her. The look in the doctor's eyes was a mix of relief and sadness. She checked Yuya over and made sure everything was okay before speaking.

"Yuya can you tell me your name and how old you are?"

"Yuya Sakaki. I'm sixteen years old," Yuya recited for her.

"Do you know the names and ages of the people you were with June seventh?"

"Yuto age nineteen, Yuri age eighteen and Yugo age seventeen," Yuya said his voice getting quiet at the end. "Yugo was driving and a deer ran out in front of us. He couldn't avoid it. The accident. Where are my brothers? What happened to them?"

"Yuya calm down getting worked up is not a good idea right now," the doctor warned.

"Should I go get him?" Shay asked the doctor as she nodded.

Shay returned a few minutes later with Kite and a familiar face Yuya was relieved to see. Yuto ran to his youngest brother and hugged him tight. Yuya returned the hug with the same vigor.

"Where are Yuri and Yugo?" Yuya asked Yuto quietly.

"Yugo is still in a coma," Yuto whispered.

Yuya looked at Yuto carefully. He was covered in bruises and scratches. His left arm was in a cast and his right leg was injured if the crutch and limp he had were anything to go by.

"And Yuri? What about Yuri," Yuya asked afraid of what would be said next.

Yuya watched Yuto clutch his eyes closed tightly as he looked to the ground. His oldest brother's shoulders shook and Yuya knew Yuto was fighting to not cry.

"No," Yuya whispered as tears gathered in his eyes. "No, no, no."

"There was nothing we could do. Before the first ambulance got to the scene he was gone. He unbuckled his seat belt to throw his body over yours to protect you from harm," Kite said sadly.

"We're sorry for your loss but there is still someone who needs his brothers right now.

"Yugo," Yuto and Yuya said at the same time.

It had been a couple weeks since Yuya had learned of Yuri's passing and Yugo still had not regained consciousness. He lay in the hospital's intensive care unit in the same condition as when he had arrived. Unresponsive and unaware with still no sign of waking.

"Why isn't he waking up?" asked Yuya in a soft sad voice.

"I don't know," Yuto replied back from where he stood against the wall.

Everyday Yuto and Yuya visited Yugo for the past several days. Yuto had almost completely healed from his injuries and Yuya hadn't really been injured except for hitting his head hard. Both brothers spoke quietly to Yugo and helped take care of him but he still showed no sign of recovering.

"Yugo," Yuto whispered.

"Can you hear us?" Yuya tried asking him.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. she had a handful of papers from the recent tests done on Yugo. The look on her face told the surviving brothers they might not like what she had to say.

"The test results show no sign what so ever of Yugo waking up from his coma. To tell you the honest truth the machine's he's hooked up to are what's keeping him alive," she told them.

Yuya glanced down at his brother. The slow beeps of his heart monitor and the other various machines surrounding him gave him some form of hope Yugo would be okay but that hope was about to be shattered.

"He won't get better will he?" Yuya whispered.

"I'm afraid not. All our tests show he hasn't made any progress in recovering since he was admitted," the doctor told them.

Yuto glanced at the floor before closing his eyes and clenching his teeth together to avoid crying out in guilt and anger. When he opened his eyes again he saw both the doctor and Yuya watching him.

"This is my fault. Yuri dying, Yugo fighting to live and losing…"

"It's not your fault Yuto," Yuya quietly told him.

"Yes it is. I let Yugo drive even though he was tired. I didn't warn him about the animal in time."

"Yugo said he could make it to Heartland City after we stopped in New Domino City. He should have been the one paying attention to what was going on outside the car so he could act quickly. But I made you guys all laugh though so I think we're all to blame," Yuya admitted.

"No matter who is to blame what's done is done we can't go back we can only move forward. You have a decision to make. We can keep Yugo on life support and wait to see if by some miracle he wakes up. Or we can take him off and let him go and maybe find some way to cope with what has happened and move on with your lives," the doctor said in a soft voice.

Yuto and Yuya glanced at each other than at Yugo then back to each other. They knew there was little chance of Yugo waking up with the head trauma he had suffered. The only thing they could do for him was let him keep Yuri company.

"Can you give us a little while?" Yuto asked.

The doctor nodded and quietly left the room. She looked at the two brothers surrounding their third sibling and fought back against the emotions building up inside her. This was a difficult time for these two but she hoped they would overcome it and become stronger. Quietly the doctor closed the door.

The sky was overcast and rain threatened to fall. Yuto thought the weather was perfect for a day like this. Everyone showed up. From Yuto's and Yuya's friends to Yuri's and Yugo's. Even the three people who had tried to help during the accident had come.

"First off I want to thank everyone for coming," Yuya said as he stood with Yuto at the front of the group facing everyone. "Two of us were lost but two remain In memory of Yuri and Yugo we as the last of the Sakaki brothers will live the way they would have wanted."

"Though we will recover from our loss we will never fully forget it," Yuto whispered sadly.

He and Yuya turned to face the new graves placed in the cemetery they now stood in with their friends. They stood in silence for a couple minutes before ending the service held for their lost family. At each grave lay two roses. Purple for Yuri and Yellow for Yugo.

"I won't forget. Especially not Yuri who died protecting me," Yuya said more to himself then to anyone else.

As the mourners slowly left the cemetery the rain started coming down. Yuya and Yuto turned to leave deciding not to allow themselves to become sick from grieving in the rain. Yuto walked a few feet away and Yuya started to follow him but stopped suddenly. He glanced back at the graves of his older brothers for a few seconds wondering was that the wind he heard or the voice of one of his brothers telling him everything was okay.

"Yuya are you coming?" Yuto asked his younger brother.

"Yeah I am," Yuya told him as he glanced at Yuto then back at the graves before running to catch up with his last remaining brother.

At the graves two sprits could barely be seen as they manifested at their resting places. Yugo leaned his back against his grave where he sat watching his two brothers leave. Yuri leaned against his from behind watching Yuya catch up to Yuto. Both wore small smiles as the continued watching until there was no one left to watch.

"They'll be okay," Yugo said with confidence.

"Yes. But it wouldn't hurt to watch over them even for a while," Yuri said back as he and Yugo glanced at each other with a nodded of agreement from them both.

As the two spirits disappeared thunder could be heard and the rain started falling harder and faster. The wind also picked up. Yet at the freshly dug graves the four roses remained where they were untouched unmoved and only now getting drenched by the heavy rain. Whatever happened to those roses didn't matter though cause every Friday four new roses were placed at the resting places of Yuri and Yugo by the people who knew them and cared the most for them. Their brothers.

Yuri Sakaki

1999-2017

Devoted brother and friend and beloved protector

Closer now to your beautiful plants

Yugo

2000-2017

Beloved brother, friend and lover

Let nothing slow you down

 **So here it is my first one shot and my first Arc-V story. Sorry to all thoes Yugo and Yuri fans for killing them. I love them too (espically Yuri) that's why I chose them. Tell me what you thought about this. Constructive critacisum is always welcom.**

 **Black-Phinoex!**


End file.
